ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixels: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch
Mixels: The Movie '''is a theatrical adaption of the animated show collaboration between LEGO and Cartoon Network, Mixels. The film was released on the 30th of May 2018 worldwide, the first teaser was shown in cinemas in the United States on the 4th of December 2017, the teaser was later uploaded to multiple viral video sites. The official trailer was revealed on the 14th of December 2017. The movie was produced by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network Movies and The LEGO Group, it is the fourth theatrical movie by Cartoon Network and is the second to be rated G. Synopsis Plot '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION! The plot is undergoing a massive rewrite by the original creator of this page, it will be added once it is finished. Cast Main * Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Gobbol, Mysto and Screeno * David P. Smith as Krader, Zorch and Volectro * Jess Harnell as Vulk, Zaptor, Shuff, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Hydro, Surgeo and Sweepz * Fred Tatasciore as Slumbo, Kraw, Jawg, Nixels and Colonel Nixel * Phil LaMarr as Chomly, Flurr, Tentro and Skrubz * Billy West as Lunk, Gobba, Balk and Compax * Matt Taylor as Glomp and Hoogi * Maria Bamford as Scorpi * Bumper Robinson as Glurt, Footi and Wizwuz * Carlos Alazraqui as Torts and Mesmo * Brian Stepanek as Magnifo * Andrew Kishino as Niksput * Justin Grollman as Nurp * Rodger Bumpass as Naut and Flamzer * Phil Hayes as Rokit and Kuffs * Dave Fennoy as Globert, Boogly, Krog and Kramm * Sam Riegel as Vampos * Jeff Bennett as Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky and Camillot * Daran Norris as Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz and Lewt * Steve Blum as King Nixel, Kamzo, Tapsy, Aquad and Spinza * Griffin Burns as Snax, Slusho, Chilbo and Skulzy * Peter Jason as Major Nixel, Wuzzo, Sharx and Tuth * Chris Cox as Gox, Forx and Busto * Cree Summer as Jamzy * Eric Bauza as Paladum * Richard Horvitz as Mixadel and Splasho * Gregg Bissonette as Myke and Camsta * Leonard Garner as Cobrax Minor * Fred Tatasciore as Jetpack Nixels, Muscle Nixel, Boxer Nixels, Boomerang Nixels, Cannon Nixels and Flyswatter Nixels * Dave Fennoy as Sergeant and King * Tom Kenny as Booger * Cree Summer as Teacher Production *On the 15th of October, 2016, it was announced that a Mixels feature film was in production. *On the 4th of December, 2016, Cartoon Network made a blog post about the film, and some pictures were shown. *Later that day, the teaser trailer was released. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July. *The film was released in theaters worldwide on the 18th of November, 2017. Trailers *The first trailer was released on the 4th of December, 2016, the voice-over is done by David P. Smith. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February, 2017, the voice-over is done by Rodger Bumpass. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July, 2017, this trailer has no voice-over. Logo Variants Warner Bros. In the film and the trailers, it appears in a Check it 3.0 style. Cartoon Network It appears in a similar way to the Cartoon Network Games logo. Cartoon Network Movies An entirely new logo is used. LEGO The red square is a Rainbow Cubit. Continuity *This is the fifth time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *This is the fifth appearance of Nixels Land. ("Another Nixel", "Nixel "Mix Over", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *The Nixels from Calling All Mixels appear for the first time. Trivia *Mixels are revealed to be organics. *This is the first time Wizwuz, Trumpsy, Lewt, Compax, Gobbol, Sweepz and Tapsy speak on their own. **This is also the first time Tapsy and Lewt appear outside of the main title. *This is Tentro's first speaking role since Elevator. *This is the first time Scorpi speaks. Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Mixels Category:LEGO Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated Films Category:AMC Theaters Category:Science fantasy Category:Comedy